


彩蛋

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	彩蛋

然留宿不是头一次发生了，但是拎着红酒跟牛肉走进松本家的两个人，都或多或少的感觉到了不一样。

其实两个人心里都有谱，要不是非拖着一直扯皮的谈这个案子，以他俩的效率，一半的时间都用不了就能搞定。

但是呢，各自都有自己的事业，他们不太可能有并肩作战的机会，也舍不得竞争对立。能够名正言顺而又自然的看对方认真工作的样子，这可能是唯一的机会了。所以他们小心翼翼的避开朋友们的眼光，享受着彼此都已经知道结果的谈判过程。心知肚明，但就是不戳破，等到合作案谈完了，自然也就水到渠成了。

这点想瞒过旁人的默契，也是恋爱的乐趣嘛。

所以松本对于樱井会突然在晚上打给他说想吃宵夜这件事情，有点惊讶，但又有点预料之中的了然。

那天没吃到他做的贝类的怨念可是没过去呢。

樱井一开始，确实单纯的想约松本吃个夜宵。虽然心底有这份默契在，可是白天见面不交流，晚上发短信打电话却又见不到面，毕竟还是不知足的。

可是对方把地点定在了家里。

他来过一次，睡过一晚，觉得很舒服并且期待长久定居的地方。

松本穿西装的腰线很漂亮，此刻穿着简单的黑色T恤系着围裙的腰线更漂亮。工作时会全部梳起来的前发散落在额头，长一点的就被别在了耳后，认真料理牛肉的时候就会不自觉的嘟起嘴来。手下的动作很迅速，嘴上也没忘了有一搭没一搭的跟樱井聊天。

天知道樱井自己都不知道自己说了什么。

于是他站起了身。

本来只是想离松本近一点。

可是近了一点，就不知足的想要再近一点。

无比柔软的身体就已经在他怀里了。

松本在被抱住的刹那绷紧了身体，他后背很弱，很怕有人从后面突袭他。但是熟悉的香水味让他在下一刻就放松了身体，把体重交到身后的人怀里。

“那天，风pon说你要不是特别讨厌我就是特别喜欢我，要不然肯定不会拒绝来我家吃饭。”

“第二天爱拔酱来找我说要单独约我们两个出去吃饭，化解矛盾。”

“nino怎么说？”

“他让爱拔酱闭嘴。”

扑哧。

没有目光相交，两个人默契的同时笑出来，朋友们的反应聊起来也很有趣。然而现在有事情更重要，彼此相贴合的前胸和后背，因为胸腔的震荡起了点微妙的共鸣。

就好像是往本来平静的升温的热油撒了一滴水进去。

樱井伸手关掉了正在燃烧的炉子。

松本跟着在他怀里转过身，抬起双臂轻轻巧巧的勾在樱井的脖颈上，因为半靠在料理台上而造成的身高差，让樱井看到了相当无辜又催情的上目线。

“不是说饿了么？”

“嗯，饿了……”

尾音消失在相合的唇齿之间。

这是他们交换的第一个吻，开始仅仅是试探一般纯情的嘴唇相贴，紧接着灵巧的舌头就穿越过牙齿的防线，在柔软的口腔内壁上划过。

松本微微仰着头，铺天盖地奔涌而来的情意让他有些迷乱，但身后冰凉的料理台又让他保持着适度的清醒。很快，樱井修长的手指就撩起了贴身的T恤，在松本的腰间来回的揉捏，这让他感觉有些站不住脚。

“回卧室？”

明明是客人的家伙，却表现出了比主人还要熟络的归属感。

“……嗯……”

于是就这么纠缠着走到了卧室，围裙，T恤，都被丢在了卧室门口。

樱井再次俯身压上来的时候，顺手摁开了房间里的灯。

柔和的橘色灯光下，越发衬着松本白皙的皮肤像是透着一层淡粉色一样可口，于是他毫不客气的咬在松本的锁骨上，吮吸，柔软的舌头来回的舔舐，然后像是还不知足一样用牙齿轻轻的摩擦。

松本的手已经灵活的解开了樱井的皮带，隔着薄薄一层布料，抚慰着对方已经异常精神的下体。

不过很快他就被迫停止了动作，樱井的吻从脖颈一直下移到胸前，撩拨起胸前的凸起之后又把它们放置在微冷的空气里，抱住松本的腰让他翻身趴在床上之后，舔吻着刚刚就窥视了很久的腰线。

这家伙工作时穿着黑色西装一本正经的样子，真的让人很想把他压在身下做到哭着喊停为止。

“……别……那里……”

腰很弱的松本先生咬着唇，已经没办法完整的发音，更何况樱井毫不客气的拉掉了他身上的内裤，带着茧的手指在他的下身来回揉捏，不时还要划过他娇嫩的大腿内侧，一点一点的往身后的重点部位挪移。

认输。

“柜子里……唔……”

“真乖。”

樱井在松本微微沁出汗的脸颊落下一个安抚似的吻，然后伸手拉开了床头柜，一瓶润滑液安稳的躺在里面。

但这不代表愉悦又折磨人的前戏要结束了。

啃咬着松本脖颈的唇舌丝毫不肯放弃在这诱人的躯体上制造烙印的机会，一颗颗红痕如同花一般开在松本的肩头。一只手拉过一旁的抱枕垫在松本身下，另一只手从身后穿过松本的双腿握住松本的下身，灵活的手指在已经涨大的下体上来回摩擦，带着薄茧的指尖不断的滑过敏感的已经逐渐渗出液体的铃口。夹在两腿之间的手臂跟着手的动作不断摩擦过阴囊和娇嫩的大腿内侧，惹得松本不住的轻颤。

“舒服么？”

完全已经do s气场全开的樱井在松本耳边低语，然后舌尖舔过松本的耳垂，然后像是模仿性交的动作一样在耳孔来回抽插。

本来是半跪在床上的松本，已经两腿发软的难以支撑住自己的体重，偏偏樱井又撑在他的腰上不让他趴下去。

“翔……翔君……”

出口的声音已然带了哭腔。

捏在下体上的手指猛地一使劲，松本就交代在了樱井手里，终于支撑不住自己身体的趴倒在床上，因为高潮而带着泪光的眼神看起来无比纯情。

于是樱井的吻就先落在了松本的眼角，舌头温柔舔去眼角的湿意，一只手却已经毫无声息的落在了松本的臀部。

“……我……想……唔……看着你……”

然而樱井却像是没听到一样，蘸着冰冷的润滑剂的手指已经伸入了温暖紧致的后穴，温柔细致却又丝毫不容拒绝的做着扩展。

刚刚高潮过的身体敏感万分，松本趴在床上，咬住自己的胳膊想要忍住嘴里淫靡的呻吟。

确认柔软的后穴已经被打开的樱井却依旧不肯放过他，涨大的下体顶在柔嫩的后穴上来回摩擦，就是不肯再有什么实际行动。

“……翔君……唔……嗯……进来……”

松开咬着胳膊的牙齿，呻吟就不由自主的漏出来，如同上好的催情剂一样指挥着樱井的动作。

两只手摁着松本的胯骨，把自己的下体狠狠的撞进对方的身体里，突如其来的温暖紧致让樱井差点忍不住就射在里面。

然后他抬起头，在松本刚刚咬出牙印的小臂上落下轻吻，伸出舌尖顺着牙印的痕迹来回的舔舐。

温情的让人想要落泪。

但这只是开始而已。

樱井微微挺起身，就着连接的姿势，把身下的松本转了身面对他。下体在紧致的小穴里旋转一圈的刺激，几乎是立刻让松本刚刚发泄过得欲望又挺立起来。

樱井却没在顾及松本的下身，摁着松本的胯骨，猛烈的来回抽插，感觉到某个点让身下的人抑制不住的颤抖时，勾起唇角对那一点不停的发起攻击。

“翔君……表……那里……快……”

“不许挡住眼睛噢，是你要看着我做的。”

拉下松本挡着眼睛的手臂，樱井再次吻上对方已经有些红肿的嘴唇，手依旧在让他着迷的腰线上来回的揉捏，下身的抽插却没减缓半点。

松本紧紧的搂住了樱井的脖颈，双腿也勾住了樱井的腰，完全把自己陷入在欲望之中，不由自主的跟着对方抽插的动作来回晃动着腰部。

“慢…慢…唔……慢点……”

“唔……嗯…呜呜……够了……唔”

眼角已经有生理性的泪水划过，平日里神采奕奕的大眼睛此刻也像是蒙上了一层雾气，合拢不上的嘴巴也因为快感而有控制不住的口水溢出来。

樱井的下身再次加快了速度，随着几下狠狠的冲撞，松本只感觉到一阵热流射进了他的身体，而他完全没被抚慰着的下体也跟着一起射了出来。

前后一起高潮的快感让他忍不住哭了出来。

带着奶音的啜泣声里，却听到了耳边一个喘着气却万分温柔的声音。

“愛してる。”

疲软的双手抬起来都很费劲，却还是努力的摁住樱井的腰捏了一把，不自觉嘟起的嘴让说出口的话也带着撒娇的意味。

“吃干抹净了再告白，翔君真是太狡猾了。”

樱井看着这样的表情，只觉得自己的心脏如同被温暖的液体包围，于是他俯下身亲吻在松本嘟起的嘴上，嘴唇相贴的，他们交换的第二个亲吻。

“僕も。”


End file.
